Circuit breakers are one of a variety of overcurrent protection devices used for circuit protection and isolation. The circuit breaker provides electrical protection whenever an electric abnormality occurs. One type of circuit breaker is a vacuum circuit breaker that opens and closes primary circuits using vacuum interrupters (VI). A device used to open and close the circuit breaker (e.g., VI for vacuum breakers) is the operating mechanism or unit, which may be in the form of a modular, self-contained unit. The operating mechanism is configured to maintain opening and closing energy and facilitate closing an opening of the operation mechanism based on control from a trip latch assembly or unit. However, the trip open and trip close latch units can have relatively many parts that may reduce a life cycle and/or reliability of the operating mechanism.